City Love
by sunglasses-and-tie
Summary: Klaine A/U - Kurt and Blaine have never met and are now going to college in NYC. They meet as neighbors in the same apartment building.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first time publishing anything that I've written, and I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for some time. I finally decided to type it up and share it. For now, the story is PG, but we'll see what happens as my mind wanders. :) I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

It was a warm, sticky, end-of-August day in New York City. Kurt had been sitting in the car for _hours_ and didn't know how much longer he could stand it - the aching in his legs, yearning to move, and the anticipation of meeting new people, seeing new things, starting a new life.

"Just about a half-hour left," said Burt with a sad smile. That was one thing Kurt would miss about Lima. He always loved seeing his dad smile, even though the smile he just saw hinted at Burt's holding back tears for quite some time. "So what are you most excited for, buddy?" Kurt didn't know where to begin. "I'm just happy I get to start over where people are more open-minded, Dad. That's all I've ever really wanted." Once again, Burt smiled, and Kurt took his father's big and calloused free hand into his own hand, smooth and slender.

"Your mother would be so proud of you, Kurt. I'm so proud of you." And now Burt couldn't hold back the tears anymore. His tears started welling up the second they'd pulled out of the driveway on Thursday morning. Now it was Sunday morning, and it was almost too much for him to take. His little (well, not so little anymore) boy was really growing up, really moving out. Kurt's porcelain skin, blue eyes, and delicate features reminded him of his wife, Elizabeth, from the time Kurt was a baby. But now, Kurt was everything about Elizabeth that Burt had ever loved. Kurt was kind and gentle, but he spoke his mind and he was strong. Kurt had gone through so much, and every day, Burt watched him become even more beautiful, inside and out. What was he going to do without Kurt? They had been there for each other since day one and knew each other better than anyone else. Burt had Carole and Finn back at home, but his own _son_, baking a soufflé or reading a new issue of _Vogue_, wouldn't be there when he came home each day.

"Thank you, Dad." Burt looked at Kurt with a confused expression on his face. "For what, buddy?" Kurt took a deep breath and smiled. "You're the only person who never told me I couldn't do this. And look where I am! We're moving my things into my _apartment_ in_ Manhattan_. I couldn't have done any of this without you. It's just all starting to hit me now." Kurt smiled again and Burt gave his son's hand a squeeze, realizing he was going to have to let go – very soon.

Burt and Kurt arrived around ten o'clock and managed to move all of Kurt's belongings into the apartment (well, a more appropriate term would be "shoebox") within three hours. Just after the two men had unpacked the last box, Kurt's phone rang.

"Rachel, I have no idea where you are, but since I got here first, I already chose my bedroom... What do you mean you're not getting here until _tomorrow_?"

Burt watched his son with wide eyes. He knew his son, and he knew that tone of voice. For Rachel's sake, he really hoped she knew _exactly_ what to say to Kurt at that moment. Burt sometimes thought to himself that, if it were possible for someone to shoot daggers with his eyes, that someone was Kurt. He was sure Kurt could inflict some kind of damage with his voice in that tone too.

"Well, okay... I understand... Mhm, I hope your dad feels better soon," he said in a clipped tone, tapping his foot impatiently. "Love you! See you tomorrow."

Kurt hung up his phone and stomped across (what normally would have been) the living room. "Ugh, one of Rachel's dads got carsick and her other dad refuses to continue driving until tomorrow morning. Good thing classes don't start for another week." Kurt covered his face with his hands and took a few deep breaths.

Burt decided Kurt had calmed down enough for him to start speaking. "Hey, buddy? When we drove down the block, I saw someplace with a salad bar up near the corner. Wanna go grab lunch? I won't even put dressing on my salad," Burt suggested with a hopeful smile. Kurt smiled back. "That sounds great, Dad. Do you mind if I change my clothes first? Nothing fancy, but I just feel so gross after all that lifting." _Kurt Hummel? Nothing fancy?_, Burt thought to himself. "Sure, kiddo. Take your time!"

Kurt washed up quickly and threw on his favorite – and by favorite, he meant _only_ – sweatshirt, with "Juilliard" written across the front in bold, navy lettering. When he and Burt walked downstairs, he saw a boy – a _gorgeous_ boy – wearing a purple NYU sweatshirt who must have been moving into the building, as well. NYU boy smiled at Kurt, and Kurt attempted to smile back, but couldn't manage to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. As soon as he stepped outside, he nearly screamed. "The _ONE_ time I go out looking less than fabulous, ohmy_God_, seriously." Burt couldn't suppress his laughter as he watched Kurt storm up the block ahead of him. This was certainly going to be an interesting year... or four.

* * *

**So there it is! I would really appreciate reviews because this is the first story I've ever really taken the time to develop. If people like this and want more, I have chapter 2 waiting to go! The chapters definitely will get longer as I go, but I'm just starting to plan out this story for now. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahhhh, I'm so glad people actually seem to like this story! Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot. :) Just to clarify: for the purposes of my story, and since this is an A/U anyway, Rachel will be attending Juilliard, and both Kurt and Blaine will be attending NYU. On to the next chapter! :D**

Rachel arrived by nine o'clock the next morning. _This is the first time I've ever been happy to see Rachel Berry before noon_, Kurt thought to himself. With the help of the Hummels, the Berrys were able to move everything out of the U-Haul, including Rachel's Broadway record collection, safely and quickly. After a big, early lunch all together, Hiram, LeRoy, and Burt began their drive back. Burt joined Hiram and LeRoy in their car because he'd driven Kurt's Escalade on the way to New York.

When Kurt and Rachel saw the car disappear up the block, they turned towards each other, grinning. Rachel practically lunged at Kurt, attacking him in a hug. "Kurt! We're living together... in our own apartment... in _New York City_!" Rachel burst into tears and Kurt couldn't help but worry that she would stain his new (and first) Hermés scarf – the first piece of clothing he bought in New York. He pushed her away gently and laughed lightly. The past few days had seemed so surreal. He couldn't believe that he was not only out of Ohio, but also in New York. The most crucial piece to any and all of his dreams was finally in place, and he felt like there was absolutely nothing that could stop him.

Kurt was shaken from his thoughts with a knock at the door. "Rach, can you see who that is?" Rachel skipped to the door and peered through the peephole. "I really have no idea who he is, but he is _cute_, Kurt! Come look," she whisper-screamed. Kurt looked quickly and recognized NYU boy. He smoothed over his hair and opened the door with a shaky hand.

"Hi! I don't mean to bother you, but I noticed you were just moving in here yesterday too. My name's Blaine, um, Anderson!" He extended his hand to Kurt and Kurt kinda, sorta forgot that it was customary to shake someone's hand when he offered it to you. He shook Blaine's hand, but quickly felt the blush rising in his cheeks for about the millionth time. "I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel," he said with what he hoped somewhat resembled a smile. "Awesome! Well, I thought I'd introduce myself because it looks like we're neighbors... I'm across the hall in 5E."

NYU b – um, Blaine – ran a hand through his gelled hair, causing a few curls (which were adorable, Kurt noted) to spring free. He nervously shoved his hands in his pockets, as though he had no idea what else to say. Kurt broke the awkward silence. He turned his head back into the apartment, yelling, "Rach, come here for a sec?" Rachel appeared in the doorway, and Kurt could've sworn he saw a grimace flash across Blaine's face as he attempted to register the fuchsia teddy bears lined up across Rachel's sweater. _Really, Rachel? It's the end of August and you're wearing a turtleneck? As if the pattern wasn't bad enough..._ "Hi! I'm Rachel Berry, and I'm going to star on Broadway within the next two years. You are?" Blaine seemed taken aback. _Since when do people state their names and life goals when they introduce themselves?_ "I'm Blaine Anderson, and I have no clue what I'm doing within the next two hours, let alone the next two years." He offered his hand to Rachel, who took his hand in hers and pulled him inside.

Kurt had to stifle his laughter when Blaine tripped through the door with a look of sheer terror on his face. "Hey, Rachel, why don't you finish unpacking that last box in your room?," Kurt asked with _that_ tone. "But Kurt, I wanted t- ..." "I can take it from here," Kurt said with a glare. Rachel left the room with a pout.

The two boys sat down on the couch. "Sorry about her. She can be a little... uh... hm..." "Intense? Loud? Intimidating?," offered Blaine. Kurt nearly cackled at that. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard over something so simple. "Exactly! She means well, but she can be rather in-your-face at times, as you've seen." A comfortable silence settled between Kurt and Blaine.

"Um, so I noticed your Juilliard sweatshirt yesterday. You're going there?," Blaine asked quietly and, Kurt thought, nervously. "Um, well, no, actually. I wanted to go there and wasn't accepted. I just wear that sweatshirt sometimes. Rachel's going, though. She's a drama major." Blaine's eyebrows were furrowed. "So... where are you going then?" Kurt blushed pink and hoped the lack of adequate lighting in the apartment concealed it. "I'm going to NYU. I noticed your sweatshirt yesterday too. I'm a music theatre major in Steinhardt! How about you?" Blaine had a surprised look on his face. "Wow, um, so am I! Small world, huh?" Now Blaine was blushing.

"Looks like we'll being seeing a lot more of each other then, huh?," Kurt said with a wink. _KURT HUMMEL, where do you get off __**winking**__ at __**anyone**__, especially this boy whose name you didn't know twenty minutes ago?_ Kurt tried to laugh at himself, but found Blaine blushing again. _That blush makes him look even prettier if that's possi- STOP, KURT._ Kurt really had to learn to just stop thinking.

"Yeah," Blaine said with a smile that was too adorable for Kurt to process mentally. "I'm glad we met before classes start. I imagine it's going to be pretty cutthroat there," Kurt said happily. "Oh, definitely! Now we'll have our own little alliance against the triple-threat rich babies, I guess," Blaine laughed. "Well, I don't want to intrude any longer. I guess I'll go finish unpacking." Kurt caught himself frowning for a split second. "Oh, you're not intruding! Would you, um, like to go out to dinner with me and Rachel? Around 7:00? Rachel's vegan, so we researched a few restaurants around here with vegan menu options and we were hoping to try one out tonight, if you'd like to join us."

Blaine grinned and Kurt thought that Blaine had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. "That would be fantastic, Kurt. I'll come back at 7:00. So I'll see you later then?" "Definitely," Kurt replied. He couldn't help thinking Blaine was just breathtaking as Blaine spun around goofily and walked out, waving to Kurt.

_Well, SHIT, what am I going to wear tonight?_, Kurt wondered. _He's probably straight and just looking for a way to get with Rachel. Doesn't mean I can't look fabulous, though._ Smirking to himself, Kurt shut and locked the door and walked to his bedroom, ready to tear through his recently organized closet to find the perfect out fit for dinner.

**I hope everyone likes this chapter! I'll try to update again soon! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
